A few stories from 3 o'clock in the morning
by thefunkymonkey121
Summary: A few one shots I wrote abut the Beatles.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't get to sleep last night and at 3 o'clock in the morning, I wrote this collection of one-shots. I know I have a story that I'm working on at the moment but I just had to put these up!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Beatles

* * *

**

"I'm sure you'll be fine," I told him, but he still looked nervous.

"What if they don't like me?"

"How could they not like you? You've got a nice personality and plus they'll never find a better drummer than you."

"I suppose….."

"You know you're the best damn drummer this city has to offer. Now go out their and show them!"

"Quite the inspirational speech there Cat. How long have you been working on that one?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Fine. If I'm going to try out for this band I'd better get going."

"You show 'em Ringo!"

"Hopefully…"

* * *

**So you like? You hate? Give me you're opinion!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm veeeerrrryy bored at the mo, cos I'm sick**** and I only have my dog to keep me company so here's a story I wrote last night 'bout 1:00

* * *

**

Was someone staring at me? It felt as though someone was. I chanced a quick glance over my shoulder. Yep, someone was definitely staring at me. It was that guy over in the corner with the dark brown mop top hair. I felt as though his gaze was burning into the back of my neck. I allowed myself another glance. He was still looking at me. I let my auburn hair fall in front my face to stop me looking at him. I tried to concentrate on what Lisa was saying.

It didn't work.

I had to allow myself one more glance, just one more glance. I brushed my hair out of my face, and tucked it behind my ear. I could still feel his gaze on me. I looked back at him again. His hazel eyes seemed full of thought. I could hear Lisa asking me if I was alright, but I ignored her. I walked over to him. I smiled at him. He returned the smile. He asked me my name. Lucy, I told him. I asked him his name. He told me his name was Paul.

* * *

**So peoples, GIVE ME YOUR OPINION! I want to know what you think, or if you have any ideas to make it better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's miserable outside and I've got nothing to do so here's another one of my one-shots!

* * *

**

The rain was pelting down now. I ran as fast as I could to get away from it. I could feel my hair going frizzy from the rain. Fuck. My house was a _long_ way away from here. I saw a large building that had its lights turned off. I decided to see if the door was open. It was. I stepped inside, out of the rain.

The lights were turned off in the building and I didn't know where the light switch was. I decided to stay here until the rain stopped. The air in the building was cold. I found after a few minutes that I was shivering but decided to stay put. I was _not_ going back out in the rain. I looked out the window. The rain was still coming down as hard as ever.

It was pitch black in the building, apart from the light that came in through the windows, but as the rain was coming down in a thick grey sheet they didn't provide much light. It was then I heard it. The door opening.

_Oh shit_ I thought. Whoever worked here was coming back. I ran, tripping over a few objects that were in my way. I eventually managed to find what felt like a small closet. I fumbled with the knob, opened the door and got in.

I could hear voices outside. They were masculine. I guessed there were about four or five people there. Someone flicked the lights on. Light came in through the cracks beside the hinges of the door. The voices were getting closer. I was beginning to make out what the people were saying.

"Alright lads, that's enough fooling around. Pick up your instruments and we'll take it from 'Baby's in Black'."

"_Oh dear, what can I do? Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue, tell me….."_

I would recognise those voices anywhere! Holy shit I was in the Beatles recording studio!

I shifted my elbow slightly to try find a more comfortable position. In doing so, I knocked something over. It hit the floor with a loud crash.

"What was that?" I heard a voice outside ask, which I knew belonged to George.

"Sounds like something fell over in the closet over there," said the voice I guessed belonged to Ringo.

I heard footsteps coming closer to were I hid. I held my breath. They couldn't find me here! They would think I was some kind of crazy obsessed fan! I mean, I like their music, but I'm not obsessed with them.

The door began to open. I saw Paul McCartney's face peek around. He gave me a curious look.

"I can explain," I told him.

"And once I'm done explaining, can I borrow an umbrella to get home?"

* * *

**I quite like this one! It has the potential to be turned into a full story! So tell me, did you like it? And do you think this, or any of my one-shots would be good as stories? Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
